


The Eggbeater Fic

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This at Home, Kink, M/M, Weird, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-08
Updated: 2000-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei isn't quite as straightlaced as he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eggbeater Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. In retrospect, I kind of wonder what the hell was in my coffee the day I wrote this one.

Treize slowly lifted an eyebrow as Wufei blushed madly and squirmed beneath that penetrating gaze. Finally, the boy's eyes dropped, a silent admission of defeat. Finally, the general chose to speak. "Dragon, I had no idea your tastes were so... unique."

"...shut up, Treize." Wufei raised his face, scowling.

"How, may I ask, did you come about this little... obsession?"

"It's none of your damn business." Wufei crossed his arms, trying to mask embarrassment with impatience. "Are we going to fuck or not?"

"Patience, Wufei. Before I experiment with anything, I prefer to research it... One never knows when knowledge might prove useful." Treize smiled smugly at his young lover. "Now, if you please?"

Wufei heaved a deep sigh. "Fine, if you *must* know... Duo has a fondness for experimenting... and a libido the size of a third-world nation."

Treize looked faintly injured. "I'm not your first?"

Wufei smirked. "Grow up, Khushrenada... the world does not revolve around you and your romantic conquests. Now. If you don't mind?"

Treize sniffed. "If you're going to be that way, I don't know if I want to do this after all."

"Gomen, Treize, but that line won't work... after all, I'm more familiar with eggbeaters than you are, and two people are not necessary for their operation." Wufei smirked and cranked the eggbeater a few times for emphasis.

Treize sighed, deciding that it would be best to admit defeat gracefully and plot revenge later. "Then, Dragon, let's go to bed... and bring your toy with you."

Wufei nodded, following Treize to bed and flipping off the light as he went.


End file.
